


Rugged

by lrceleste



Series: DA Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Hair Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrceleste/pseuds/lrceleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill for <i>Bull appreciating Dorian's body hair, where he's definitely not as hairless as his in-game model suggests. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rugged

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I did for the kmeme fill week and never posted over here. If you would like to see the fill and prompt on the kmeme [here's the link](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15866.html?thread=60995578#t60995578)

Dorian detested the Hissing Wastes, admittedly he wasn’t particularly fond of any of the places where they were forced to conduct inquisition services, but on that particularly occasion Dorian’s hatred for the Hissing Wastes ran deep.

They’d barely made it past the Emprise and into the more hospitable part of Orlais when they set up camp on the first night. Dorian had that lingering feeling, the one that screamed he had forgotten something, but ever helpful, did not offer him what it was he had forgotten.

It was as he removed his bed roll, debating whether the water would still be too cold this close to Emprise du Lion for bathing to be even remotely viable. Razor. He’d shaved the night before leaving and left it on the maker damned vanity. This was at least a month long trip. Oh Kaffas.

“You alright there big guy?” Bull asked.

“Yes, you wouldn’t have packed a razor?” Dorian already knew the answer, the stubble on the Bull’s chin spoke for itself, but Bull still shook his head. It wasn’t as if Vhen or Sera would have one, he was almost certain elves grew no hair besides that on their head. “A knife? Anything?”

“’Fraid not, unless you want to try with my axe. We going to get to see you rugged?”

“I’d rather not, thank you very much.”

 -

That had been a week ago however, and now Dorian was cursing everything that dare incur his wrath. At that moment it was the damned itching, it had been so long since he’d last let his hair grow out and it was becoming slightly more than an inconvenience. Thick stubble was lining his jaw, the shorn sides of his hair would undoubtedly grow out before he had time to stop it, and he didn’t want to bear a thought for his body. Most of it had passed the stage of stubble, and he could feel it under his arms most of all. He’d taken to wearing his looser clothing to bed, only to combat the damn itching when his thighs rubbed together.

They’d finally managed to take down the dragon that guarded the tomb and more importantly, one of the only damned water sources in the entire Maker forsaken desert. When camp had been set for the night Dorian snuck away, gripping soap and a towel. It was precisely what he needed.

No matter how much sneaking he attempted he was aware that sooner or later he would be joined, they had defeated a dragon that day after all. When he heard the footsteps in the water he didn’t turn to look, just smiled. Sure enough the wide arms wrapped around him, a hand running over his stomach.

“Hello, this is new.” Bull muttered running his hand over the short hairs on Dorian’s belly. Kaffas.

Dorian gripped the Bull’s hand, moving it to his smooth hips, but it slowly worked its way back. “Bull…”

“You been holding back?”

Dorian snorted. “If by that you mean, have I been maintaining proper personal hygiene, then yes.”

Bull pressed lips to his neck and hummed, his long stubble scratching against Dorian’s skin pleasantly. Bull’s big hand dropped to Dorian’s dick, stroking his length, as his other hand still brushed over the short hairs. “Fancy taking this inside, big guy?”

Dorian hummed his approval and turned to kiss Bull.

 -

It had been so long since he last let his hair get so unruly; he wasn’t quite sure why people put up with it, and four weeks into the journey he was beginning to look like he like he lived on the streets. The only real advantage was when Bull ran his fingers through it.

Bull had spread him open on his fingers, slow and calculated, as his other hand had run through the thickening hair on his chest he’d taken Dorian’s cock in his mouth and buried his nose in the wiry hair at the base. Dorian moaned, Bull’s fingers still thrusting into him, tongue hot and wet as the Bull’s head bobbed on his cock, the tip sliding into Bull’s throat. With a gasp, toes curling, Dorian reached for Bull’s horns. “Bull...”

He came with a high moan, but Bull didn’t pull away, just licked a stripe up Dorian’s dick, hand pumping as his tongue wiped away the remnants of Dorian’s seed. When Bull had pulled off with a pop, his lips trailed up the line of hair on Dorian’s stomach, planting a kiss in the thick fur on his chest, and one in the beard that had grown, and finally on Dorian’s lips.

“Bull… Thank you for tolerating this.” He doubted he needed to state what ‘this’ was.

“You think I’m _tolerating_ it?” Bull hummed in consideration.

Dorian had been with enough men before to know the difference, the way hands moved along smooth skin, the looks of appreciation, there was usually a stutter when they were met with an expanse of dark hair. “Of course.”

“Hey that’s your call I guess, if you don’t like it.”

“But, you do?” Bull shrugged his shoulders and Dorian knew what that meant, it was the ‘you call the shots’ shrug, the one where Bull didn’t want to tell Dorian what to do. “Well, I suppose I’ve gotten rather used to it… You’re certain?”

“Hey, dwarves and human guys have hair; it’s a thing you can learn to appreciate. For the record I’d miss it.” Bull ran his fingers through the hair on Dorian’s chest, thicker than he could ever remember it, but he supposed it had been so long since he’d left it be.

“I suppose then… But the beard will go, I can’t stand it.” Dorian stated.

 Bull chuckled, “What about mine?”

Dorian ran his fingers through the coarse hair, humming. “For the record I’d miss it.”

 


End file.
